galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechazam
Mechazam appeared in 2009 movie called Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth. Mechazam (メカザム Mekazamu) was a robot (cyborg due to Empera's essence) that appeared in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth. Originally a wandering swordsman that try to seek for an ultimate power, it was later revealed that he is actually a vessel of Alien Empera, named Ghost Rebirth (ゴーストリバース''Gōsuto Ribāsu''). He was built after the famous swordsman Zamsher, sharing same traits such as speaking in Keigo and portrayed tsundere-like attitude, even showing a power hungry personality. Built by the Alien Empera's forces, Mechazam's true purpose is to become a spare body for the ruler should he died. Since he is created with the technological knowledge of the Empera Army, the warrior possessed the same revival technology that the Inpelaizer had, enabling him to constantly self revive/repairing himself even from a small scratch. As time passed, Mechazam became a wandering swordsman without knowing his past life and his original purpose, bearing the goal to become the strongest warrior in the universe. A long time ago, a disturbance was detected at the Ultra Zone in the Monster Graveyard, where deceased monsters came to life. The Dark Four Heavenly Kings were revived as well and lead an army of monsters against the Ultra Brothers. Mechazam joined forces with the Ultra Warriors in hopes of finding a challenging opponent but as the battle ended, he disappeared after his wish did not went on as expected. The Four Heavenly Kings reunite and make an attempt to revive the Emperor by uniting Mechazam and the Giga Battle Nizer. Before they try to achieve their goal they lured Ultras Ace and Taro into a trap in order to blackmail Ultraman Mebius into going in to the valley of Flames in his Burning Brave form. Mechazam, who Mebius meet minutes before and had saved Mebius before this, and wanted to understand why Mebius would risk his live to save "comrades" and goes with Mebius into the Valley of Flames to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer. Seconds after entering they are confronted by EX Zetton. After a short scuffle with the guardian, Mechazam and Mebius were able to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer and destroy Zetton but the mechanical being sacrificed himself to save Mebius from a falling magma. Mebius then took Mechazam back to the surface, they were then attacked by the Four Heavenly Kings, and Ultraman Hikari (whom had seemingly betrayed them earlier). Mechazam then died due to his wounds but was revived by Alien Mefilas, who reawakened his true potential as Ghost Rebirth. When all seemed lost Hikari freed Ace and Taro revealing he "betrayed" the Space Garrison to get close enough to the Four Heavenly Kings so Mebius would have an ally when the time was right together the four Ultras Defeat the Four Heavenly King, but Ghost Rebirth was still active after a long struggle until Mechazam's true programming resurfaces. A dying Mefilas took this chance to shove the Giga Battle Nizer, starting the revival process. What left of the real Mechazam begged Ultraman Mebius to destroy him so Empera would never return. Followed by the explosion of the Burning Mebium Dynamite, Mechazam's Sword Zanbar left intact, standing still as if it was his own grave marker. Powers and Abilities * Sword Zamber (ソードザンバー Sōdo Zanbā): Mechazam's personal sword, although it seemed that it is wrist-mounted, in truth its grip was designed in a similar manner to a tonfa. The blade itself can appear instantly when needed. ** Zamber Slash (ザンバースラッシュ Zanbā Surasshu): Slash attack ** Zamber Attack (ザンバーアタック Zanbā Atakku) ** Zamber Spin Crush (ザンバースピンクラッシュ Zanbā Supin Kurasshu): Finisher attack, Mechazam jumps towards the enemy and spins to prevent incoming attacks, later slashes them into half as both parts destroyed upon split. * Self-Repair Device: As he is built on a similar technology to Inpelaizers, Mechazam can repair damaged parts instantly. This ability can be negated if the opponent were to damage the device first. * Telescopic Camera: Mechazam is capable of perceiving events from faraway through the use of a telescope within his system. * Extraordinary Jumper: As a warrior himself, Mechazam is capable of leaping on an amazing distance and height. * Armor: In a similar manner to Mebius Burning Brave, the material used to build Mechazam's armor parts are strong enough to withstand the heat in the Valley of Flames. Ghost Rebirth * Empera Resurrection: As his true purpose of creation, Ghost Rebirth houses the remnants of Alien Empera and can revive the former should he came in contact with the Giga Battle Nizer. * Sword Zamber (ソードザンバー Sōdo Zanbā): Ghost Rebirth's sword now located in his wrist, but it still more powerful. ** Zamber Spin Crush (ザンバースピンクラッシュ Zanbā Supin Kurasshu): The same attack as his normal form's finishing attack. * Energy Blast: Ghost Rebirth can fire a purple blast of energy from his mouth. It can rival Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Slash. * Telekinesis: Ghost Rebirth is capable of mentally controlling the Giga Battle Nizer to his own desires. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Undeads Category:Characters with telekinesis Category:Characters Portrayed by Hideyuki Hori Category:Characters Portrayed by Koji Kawakami Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2009 Category:Ultraman Universe